Your Finally Here
by unhappy-ending95
Summary: My very first fanfic. Dedicated my my friend Jessie[lyokofreak12]. R&R please!JxA pairing. New OC introduced. This won't be the only time you see her though. Enjoy!
1. Troubles

**Hey people! This is my first fanfic! R&R pls! no flames,they are useless and mean. If you don't have anything nice to say,dont say it at all. This one is dedicated to my fellow friend Jessie! She luvs JxA. Disclaimer:I don't own Code Lyoko. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now wouldn't I?**

Chapter 1Troubles

"No..."a blonde-haired boy screamed quietly as he slammed his fist on his desk by his keyboard. He was up this late at night trying to figure out the way to make one of his friends he loved and cared about actually appear and be real,alive,here with him and his friends. He looked up at the screen and the red ! mark flashed telling him his last attempt to bring his pink-haired friend Aelita to Earth here with him had failed once again. The familiar face he knew and loved poped up for another time telling him "It's not the end of the world Jeremie,you will get it. Just rest, you need it. I can wait." He tried to settle himself and forgive himself for acting up. He believed her and looked back up at her cracking her a small smile to see her smiling back. "Okay. Maybe your right...I-I'll try again tommorow." He saw her smile a little bigger. "Good Night Jeremie." she told him vanishing from his view. He whispered under his breath 'Good Night to you too...'. He climbed up on his bed and set his glasses down by his bed. He rubbed his eyes and tried to sleep no matter if he could sleep or not. Eventually he fell silent and slept.

BRRRING! This noise was heard in almost every dorm and house hold all over town. Everyone would get up rubbing their eyes,sretching,and reaching their alarm clocks. Jeremie lifted a hand up and smacked it as if to tell it 'Shut Up!'. It stopped and he grasped his glasses and stood up. He yawned. He quickly got up for another day. He didn't want to get up,or go to school to say the least. It was his first time sleeping in ages,and at least he wont fall asleep as often in school-if he does,even if all he did was sleep for like 2 hours. He groaned an got up and dressed quickly. He didn't look so swell now that you mentioned it. His hair was a mess,he could barely keep his eyes open either,he straightened up a bit and picked up his things and headed right for the cafeteria just in time to see Yumi smack Odd's hand away from her plate.

"ODD!" She screamed. "I'm hungry!" He yelled back. "That's Odd for ya..."Jeremie said to himself. Jeremie got his breakfast and sat down by his friends. "Hey,"They all greeted him. Although he told them hi back and was smiling,he swore he could see Odd from the corner of his eye figuring out how to steal his breakfast. "So. Have you talked to Aelita lately?" Odd asked,a big grin on his face. He just loved to bug him. "Why yes..." Jeremie said back ignoring the fact that Odd was just trying to tease him. Odd snickered. Jeremie didn't talk about anything they said. He didn't talk at all for the rest of breakfast to be exact. Sure Sissy came by once or twice and Odd,Yumi,and Ulrich insulted her and Jeremie smiled. "I'm gonna go." Jeremie said. "Where are you going mister!"Odd yelled. "Um...to get ready for class,why?" "Oh no your not." Odd walked up to Jeremie and took the tray. "Now you can,"he said stitting back down. Jeremie roleld his eyes and went back to his room. Okay,he admitted it,he lied,he was going to work on Aelita's Materialization.

"Aelita,can you hear me?" Jeremie asked. "Loud and clear,"She said smiling and popping up on the screen. Jeremie smiled back and said he was gonna try it again. She said okay and dissapeared. Jeremie opened the program and started entering codes,deleting errors,then when he thought he was done he added the finishing touches.He pressed enter and guess what he saw! flashed bright red and he frowned,not trying to get too upset around Aelita. She told him that he could take his courses at 'school' and try again when he wants to later."Good Idea,bye Aelita." Bye now Jeremie." He picked up his stuf and he saw his friends walking down the hall. Odd and the rest of his friends came walking down the hall. "Why where you down by the dorms?" Ulrich asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well I-I,I had to..um..." "Don't bother,he just doesnt want to admit that he was talking to his little girlfriend." Odd said in a little nah nah nah voice. (A/N nah nah voice-you know the kind that little siblings do when they tease you? yeah kinda like that.) Jeremie didn't say anything. Odd crossed his arms. "I think I was right for once." Then they walked off for class.

**Hope you liked it! Press the review button,You know you want too...I understand if you don't have an account,but random reviews should be aloud! Thanks for reading, Check out my next chapter. Chapter 2 Materialzation!**


	2. Materialization

**Well,I think I'm ready to continue now! Replies to the 2 reviews got:**

**lyokofreak12:HEY JESSIE! Hope Jen likes it too! I'm glad you like this story gurl! I'll continue now,thanks! -Bob(inside joke,dont bother.)**

**sargentaaron2004:Yes i'm sorry for all the mistakes. I'll be sure to check this one twice and correct it. plus my keyboard is a piece of crap so that too...**

**A simple thank-you from reading from the author .Sarah. (P.S I'm not quite sure how to spell Materialization so bear with me!)**

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Code Lyoko. If I did Jeremie wouldn't return to the past right before Y&U were about to kiss! Darnit Jeremie!**_

**Chapter 2**

**Materialization!**

"Well we better head to class now. We don't want to be late. Mrs.Hertz would be raged."Ulrich reminded them."Bye Yumi" "I will see you all at lunch!"Yumi said jogging down the hall waving to them. Then they all reached class. During the whole class it was the same old,same old. Odd was asleep,Ulrich was daydreaming,and Jeremie was listening. "So that concludes the lesson. Good day class."The teacher said as the bell rang. They all filed out and everyone kept up their daily routine(A/N:haha-get it,routine? Okay then you dont.) intil it was Odd's favorite time of the day. "LUNCH!" He screamed running to the cafeteria. "Your an Idiot Odd." Jeremie said. "Tell us something we don't know." said Yumi poping out of nowhere. "Let's get lunch."

"Jeremie would you put that computer away? And enjoy lunch while you can?"Odd said. Jeremie was working on his materialization and nobody could stop him. Nobody was going to stop him as long as he could help it. He turned all the way around and kept working. "Jeremie,Odd is right-enjoy the lunch while you can. With Odd around there won't be much left for you to enjoy."Yumi stated. Odd didn't say anything. It was meatball and gravy day. Yum. Jeremie was becoming impatient. He was trying as hard as he could but he couldn't get it. He wanted Aelita here. Now. Lunch was over and Jeremie still wasn't satisfied. "That's beginning to be unhealthy. He doesn't eat and he doesn't sleep." Ulrich said worried. Odd put his hand on his shoulder."We have to talk to him. After school though." He said pointing to the door. "Ready for next class?"

Jeremie listened but just barely. He was smart no doubt. He could be ready if she asked a question. But he thought he found the missing piece,the completion,the fragment,the last piece of the puzzle-however you say it,during lunch. He wanted to leave school,he couldn't wait. _'Aelita. She will be here soon. I know she will.' _he thought. He rushed out of class to the factory and Odd and Ulrich didn't even bother. Him and his computers. So they went outside with Yumi. Jeremie was in the factory and he got on the computer and entered some codes he found. "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" he said screaming. "I FOUND IT! YIPPIE!" he screamed and he was jumping around saying 'I did it!' then he was interupted by Aelita's digital face. "Um...Jeremie? You okay?" He jumped back in his chair a little red and said, "I found it Aelita! I found the materialization!" "So why were you jumping?" Aelita said puzzled. "Because I am happy. Alot of times when people are happy,they can do that. But they have to be really happy." Aelita smiled. "Well, where are the others?" "They met Yumi after school. I'll call them."

"That's awesome!" Yumi said over the phone. "Don't materialize her without us!" Jeremie hung up and talked to his digital friend. "Aelita. You can finally come and live with us. Experience life with us. It will be the best! I just hope they will get here soon." "I can't believe it either Jeremie. I get to have 3 more senses,and I really want to spend some time with you." Aelita said. Jeremie blushed a little. "Well the others will love it! Get to the tower Aelita. I'm going to start the program once your there." "Okay. See you soon Jeremie!" Aelita said smiling like there was no tommorow.

"Okay. I am here Jeremie,"Aelita spoke."Okay good,the others are here too so i'm launching the program. Go to the center of the platform." she dissapered from view and walked over. "Launching the program.Human Data Analaysis Aelita.Materialization Aelita." Jeremie spoke sommands to the computer.(A/N:sorry it's been a while since I have seen Code Earth and how he materializes her so bear with me!) "Okay! It's finished! Hurry lets go to the scanner room!" They rode the elevator down just in time to see the doors open. Jeremie ran to the scanner and after the smoke cleared there was a pink haired girl that lifted her hea up and smiled. "Welcome to Earth Aelita!" Jeremie exclaimed. Aelita jumped on him and gave him a big hug. A tear came down. "It worked Jeremie!" she said letting go but holding his hands. "It worked."

**Okay. I know it's not all that good. don't tell me. I did the best I can! I'm just a beginner! Go easy on me will yeah! R&R please! Like I said,its the best I could do so no flames. thanks!**

**-Sarah**


	3. Your Finally Here

**Hey! It's me again. Running by to finish up my final chapter! Hurray! I know this isn't to special to alot of people. But can you people please review! I am trying the best I can! I know most of you aren't reviewing cause this story has already got a bit over 80 hits. And half of you aren't reviewing. But for the people who DO read and like it and DO review i'll put this chapter up for their sake. Sorry if I sounded rude. All I care about is if you enjoyed it. Not if you review but reviewing proves to me that you liked it. Now lets continue.**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Your Finally Here**

"AELITA!" all the others screamed jumping on Aelita giving her the biggest hug ever. They knocked her down. She laughed and said, "Well i'm happy to see you guys too. Now can you help me back up?" Everyone laughed and then Yumi helped her up. "Sorry. We are just so happy!" "I see that..."she said laughing once more. Then they all walked out of the factory with Aelita and walked her to the school so they could get her a dorm and such. Jeremie stopped by his room and got all the things she needed and walked her to the office. "I'll take her in. I have all the stuff she needs to be an official student." Jeremie said waving a manila file folder. Aelita looked up and smiled. He had dropped almost everything in his whole life to help her. She thought this was very caring and she _loved_ him for that. Jeremie led her to the inside of the office.

The principal was all done looking through the file and looked up. "Everything seem to be in order." he said getting up from his chair. He walked up to Aelita and put out a hand. "Welcome to Kadic."

"She's in!" Jeremie said rushing out of the office with Aelita in short tow. "She has a room and everything! She will begin classes with us tommorow." Aelita waved a small key and said, "I wonder who will be my roommate..."

"Well,well-isn't it the pink-haired freak and her little freak friends." Sissy said in her bratty tone. "I'll have you know,Sissy-at least I have friends,considered freaks to you or not." Aelita told her. "Hmph." Sissy stuck her nose up and started walking away with the **REAL **freaks following her. "Sissy is such a suck-up. Just ignore her." Odd said sticking his tounge out at the bratty figure walking away. "Oh and if you hear her say Ulrich Dear,just try and do whatever you can to hide Ulrich and make-up some good comebacks. But now we have to go eat dinner." He finished his sentence and licked his lips. Everyone except Aelita sighed. She was very confused.

"Does he always eat like that?" Aelita said commenting the fact that Odd had splashed his head face first in his food. "Only on Spaghetti day." said Yumi. The others all laughed,even Aelita. "Well I am finished eating. Should I go to my dorm?" "Yes. I'll walk you there. I am done too." Jeremie said friendly. Ulrich and Yumi smiled at the two and Odd smirked. Odd wasnt near finished so he got up for dessert. Yumi got up so she could walk home and Ulrich got up to take her. So Jeremie stood there with Aelita and asked, "What room number?" "154"(A/N:Um...I don't know if they have room #s or not,so lets use our imagination. I don't even know if that would be a good number or not,go figure.) "Okay. Let's go." Aelita held on to Jeremie's hand and it didn't bother him,then they quietly exited the cafeteria.

They talked and talked on the way there,mostly about what the earth is like,Aelita still had alot to learn. "Here we are,Room 154." Thanks Jeremie..." she said and turned around. "Thanks alot." Then before you know Aelita leaned in and kissed Jeremie...on the lips...need I say more? Jeremie was surprised,shocked,but yet deep down he wanted it to happen. After a while they parted. All they could do is smile. "Aelita..." Jeremie thought to himself. _'What am I about to say...I love you. Just say it.' _"Yes?" Aelita was afraid he might comment on what just happened. "Aelita-I...love...you..." He thought, _'there,i said it.'_ But then he was dumbstruck cause then She kissed him again on the cheek. "I love you too." They both felt so happy. Aelita started to unlock her door. "Maybe we should meet my new roommate." and she walked in. She saw a girl about Ulrich or Odd's age sitting on her bed. She had brown hair about half an inch above her shoulders that flared out on the ends. (If she ever have seen Final Fantasy X/X-2,kinda like Yuna's hair.) It had some blonde highlights and a strand of hair in front of her face that was blonde.(A/N:I will describe more of her later.) "Well,well." She got up off her bed an put her hands on her hips. "I thought you two lovebirds would never let my roommate in,Oh sorry,I was rude my name is Aimee." They both blushed. Oh great. They just said they loved each other and the first to know was a complete and total stranger. "Aelita,Right?" Aimee asked. Aelita nodded. Then Aimee tilted her head. "Who's your lovebird over here?" She said looking at Jeremie. They both turned red. "Jeremie,Jeremie Belpois." Aelita turned around. "Good night Jeremie." she kissed him on the cheek once more. "Good night Princess." He told Aelita ignoring the fact her roommate was watching.

They kissed good-night and Jeremie left. "AWW!" her roommate said. "How romantic!"

**How romantic indeed,and trust me. This isn't the last you've seen of Aimee :) . Look out for her in future stories. And so you want me to describe more? Okay. I told you about her hair,now for her clothes. She wears a red-maroonish V top. You know where it spilts from the left and right of the neck and comes down. Yeah. and the sleeves have a big slit from the shoulder on to the wrist with X kinda laced. I got this idea from a top I have. Okay for pants she wears a pair of jeans the go to her ankle with a slit at the right knee and kind of /\ slits at the bottom on both sides of her pants. Sorry I am wearing a pair of pants like this now. She has on a charm necklace and braclet. Like that helps but its at descriptive at i can do. Oh and the back pockets on her pants are like...um...heart shaped that is split in have from the top to form a V and it has a little string almost the same color as her top to lace that up. sorry it has alot of slits and stuff in it. I just didnt know what to put. Anyway. This is THE END. Wrote by Sarah (unhappy-ending95) and dedicated to Jessie (lyokofreak12). Thanks for reading.**

**_Fin_**


End file.
